


Good Luck, Charlie Brown

by GE72



Category: Good Luck Charlie, Peanuts
Genre: Crossover, Gen, teen comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GE72/pseuds/GE72
Summary: Charlie Brown is at the mall when he meets a visiting teenager named Teddy Duncan and her little sister Charlie.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Good Luck, Charlie Brown

Charlie Brown sat down on the bench, watching the people walk by inside the Santa Rosa Plaza Mall. It was Saturday afternoon, as school had been out a week, and he was spending time getting away from it all in the mall.

He didn’t want to think about kite eating trees, losing to Peppermint Patty’s baseball team, or even the Little Red Haired Girl. Oops, too late, as the mere thought of her made him feel anxious again.

What if she was here at the mall? What would he say to her? What if she said something to him?

Charlie just sighed out of frustration. Why does everything have to be so complicated, even the simplest of things?

Charlie leaned back on the bench, as more people walked by. The bench was near the entrance of the mall’s Disney Store. They seemed to ignore him, just content to go about their merry way this afternoon –

“Charlie! Where are you?” someone called out.

Charlie Brown looked around. Who was calling out to him? Was it the Little Red Haired Girl? Or was it Peppermint Patty? That lovesick tomboy pitcher was the last person he wanted to see today.

Something bumped up on his knee. He looked down from he was sitting down. No taller than his knee was a three-year-old girl, with blonde hair, wide blue eyes, and a look on her face that seemed more confused than anything.

“Hi,” the little girl said.

Charlie looked down at the girl. Who was she?

“Charlie, there you are!”

Charlie Brown looked up. A teenaged girl, about seventeen years old with blonde hair, came up running to where he was sitting.

“Charlie, don’t scare me like that!” The teenager scooped up the little girl in her arms.

“Are you talking to me?” Charlie Brown asked her.

The teenager looked at him. “Sorry, no,” she said. “My little sister.”

“Oh, okay,” Charlie Brown replied. “Is her name really Charlie?”

The teenager nodded. “It’s short for Charlotte,” she replied. She looked at Charlie Brown. “And you are?”

“My name is Charlie Brown,” he replied.

“Oh,” she said. “Sorry for the confusion.” The teenager sat down next to Charlie Brown, with little Charlie on her lap.

“I’m Teddy,” the teenager said. “Teddy Duncan.”

“Teddy?”

“It’s short for Theodora. Don’t ask.”

“Just a day here at the mall?” Charlie Brown asked.

“My parents are around here somewhere,” Teddy said, looking around. “My mom wanted to get something to remind her of our trip out here to Wine Country.”

“Where are you from?” Charlie Brown asked. “San Francisco? San Jose?”

“Denver,” Teddy replied. “My dad has an extermination business, and there was a trade convention here in Santa Rosa, so my dad, mom, me, and my little sister came out here. It’s my first time in California since I went to Disneyland. I was only six at the time.”

“I haven’t been to Disneyland yet,” Charlie Brown said, “but I’ve been to Great America down in Mountain View.”

“Liked it?”

“Loved it.”

“I’ll put that on my to do list,” Teddy said. She motioned to Charlie. “Hers too.”

Little Charlie looked at Charlie Brown. She said, “Uh oh.”

Charlie Brown looked at her. “Is something wrong?”

“She only says that after something has happened,” Teddy said.

Charlie Brown asked, “Well, Teddy, how do you like our town?”

“I like it,” Teddy replied. “It has its charms. Last night, me and family had dinner at a place called Monty’s. I liked that place. But I don’t think we’ll be going back there.”

“Why not?”

Teddy looked at Charlie. “She threw her French fries at a couple and they didn’t take it too well,” Teddy said.

Little Charlie simply replied “So?”

“I get the same response from my little sister,” Charlie Brown said.

“What’s your sister’s name?” Teddy asked.

“Sally.” He then said, “She hates school.”

“What part?”

“Everything.”

“Sounds like her and Gabe would get along,” Teddy said. “He’s my younger brother. Both him and my other brother P.J. are back home in Denver.”

“You left them in charge?”

“Believe it or not, yes,” Teddy replied. “I just hope we have a home to go back to when this is over.”

Charlie said again, “Uh oh.”

“You said it Charlie,” Teddy said to her.

“Uh oh,” Charlie repeated.

“Tell me, is she psychic?” Charlie Brown asked.

“Why, has something bad happened?” Teddy asked.

“For me, always. I’m kind of known for bad things happening to me and – “

A familiar voice yelled out, “Hey Chuck!”

Charlie Brown rolled his eyes. “Like that.”

Teddy looked past Charlie Brown. Two girls came running up to them. One girl had short brunette hair, wearing a green shirt, short pants, and flip-flops on her feet; the other had an orange shirt, jeans, and wore glasses.

“Hey, Chuck,” she said excitedly. “Funny seeing you here. What’s up?”

“Hi there,” Teddy said politely.

“Come on Chuck,” the tomboy said. “I’ll buy you an ice cream.”

Teddy said, “Hey, excuse me – “

The tomboy grabbed Charlie Brown by the arm. “Come on Chuck, I got a few bucks from my dad. I’m buying.”

Little Charlie blew a raspberry. The two girls looked at Charlie, as Teddy sat her little sister down next to her.

“Good,” Teddy said. “Now that I’ve got your attention, can’t you see I’m talking to him. Wait your turn.”

“Come on Chuck,” the brunette said. “We can get – “

“Hey,” Teddy snapped. “I said I’m talking to him! Are you that deaf and dumb?”

The other girl said, “Yes.” The brunette looked at her friend. “Sorry, sir.”

Charlie Brown said to Teddy, “Sorry about that. This is ‘Peppermint’ Patty Reichardt and Marcie Carlin.”

“Hi there,” Teddy said. “I’m Teddy Duncan, and this is Charlie.”

Peppermint Patty looked at her, then at her little sister. Then she said, “What is this Chuck? You get married and didn’t tell anybody?”

“I’m seventeen,” Teddy replied tersely. “He’s twelve. You do the math!” Teddy then quickly asked Charlie Brown, “You are twelve, right?”

“She can’t,” Marcie said back. “She got a D in math.”

“Marcie!” Peppermint Patty exclaimed. “It was a C-minus!”

“The C-minus was in history,” Marcie said. “The D was in math. And in everything else.”

“I got an A in P.E.!”

“No surprise there,” Charlie Brown muttered.

“Why don’t you two run along and wait your turn,” Teddy said to them. “He’ll talk to you when I’m done with him, okay?”

Peppermint Patty and Marcie walked off, as Teddy and Peppermint Patty exchanged dirty looks. As they left, Charlie said, “Buh-bye!”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” Charlie Brown said. He said to Teddy, “Sorry about that.”

“No problem,” Teddy said. “Just who were those two anyway?”

“They go to my school,” Charlie Brown replied. “That’s all you need to know. Trust me.”

Teddy nodded, then she checked her watch. “Hey, I better get going. My parents are probably worried about me and Charlie about now.”

“That’s okay,” Charlie Brown said. “I think I’ll leave too. It was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice talking to you,” Teddy returned. Then she said, “Good luck Charlie Brown.”

Charlie Brown smiled. “You should trademark that,” he suggested. He looked around. “Which way did those two go?” Teddy pointed one direction. “Towards the food court,” Charlie Brown said. “Good. I’ll head to the Starbucks. The one next to the mall exit.”

He said goodbye and took off. Teddy watched as he walked away, disappearing into the crowd. After he did, Teddy took out her cell phone, turned on the video application, put it on selfie mode, and started a video.

She said into the video, “Well, I’m here in Santa Rosa, and I just met this nice kid. He was only twelve years old, round headed, and seemed nice enough. I hope you meet someone like that. Hopefully, he’s not being pursued by some girl who’s not too bright. You know, I hope he finds someone just as nice to be with. Earlier, I saw this red headed girl who was just as nice. Talked to her a little bit too. Maybe I should have said something about her to him. Oh, well. But if someone like her is looking at the guy you like, well….good luck Charlie.”


End file.
